Meeting of a life time
by Booky14addict
Summary: Clary has always been a shadowhunter.  Raised by Valentine with her odler brother Jonathon and going to her best friend Rachel for advice.  But what happens when the three go to NYC on a mission and happen to run into a certain cocky shadowhunter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I was reading a novel today and an idea suddenly popped into my head like most idea's do, totally unexpected. I got totally super excited to write it, so excited that I did not, and don't plan to, write a layout for it. I'm just going to write and see what comes of it. But anyway, I'm thinking of making it just a one-shot but tell me what you think, whether I should continue or stop where it ends. And, I'm going to assume everyone reading this fanfic has read the MI series so I won't waste space by explaining all of the tools like "stele", at least I'll try not to. If you don't know any of these terms, I suggest you go to Barnes and Noble and buy the best three books on the face of the Earth, City of Bones, City of Ashes, and City of Glass. But, I'm getting off topic. **

**Also, all MI characters and settings belong to Cassandra Clare but the plot and people of my own imagination belong to yours truly. **

**Love and hugs, Booky**

**MEETING OF A LIFE-TIME**

"It's so _dirty_ here!" My best friend and parabatai Rachel exclaimed, wrinkling her nose a

the intense clouds of smog coming from the backs of buses and cars.

"No kidding." I mumbled, glaring at one bus in particular that was spewing black fog from its back. "Why anyone would want these stupid contraptions in their life is beyond me."

"Well, if they didn't make their cities so dang big, they wouldn't need them at all." Rachel flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and took a tie from around her wrist, putting her thick hair up into a perfectly careless up-do.

I nodded my head in agreement. We'd only been in the famous New York City for a day but I could already tell it was a place of much smog. I didn't dislike the place though, as Rachel seemed to. Sure, it might have some negatives but what place doesn't? I know Idris, my home, is far from perfect.

New York though, wow, it was something else. Beautiful buildings climbed the sky for miles, so high you had to stretch your neck all the way back just to see the top. And it had some amazing parks. I absolutely loved it here.

I jumped back from a person about to bump into me, something I'd been doing since we'd gotten here. It wasn't the pedestrians fault, I was glamoured and they couldn't see me, even if they tried. Good thing, too, since most of what I was carrying wouldn't exactly be welcomed in a crowded place like this.

I had two daggers slipped into the sheathe on my hips, their blades sharp and deadly. Along with those, my stele held it's usual place, secured safely so I wouldn't loose it. I had on two thigh sheathes, in either one you could find a seraph blade just itching to be used. Along with all that gear, I was dressed in my usual uniform. My shadow hunting uniform. And I was ready to kill some demons.

Rachel and I had heard of a hit somewhere on these streets and our sensors confirmed a demon had recently been here.

I tapped my hand restlessly to my thigh, scanning the area for any suspicious signs of my prey. I always got like this when we went hunting. Restless, jumpy, excited. All bunched up together somewhere deep in my stomach, waiting to be released on some big, stupid demon.

And I had skills, too. I was quick, agile, strong, and all around talented. It surprised most people to see me fight so well because of my appearance. Wild red hair that fell in curls past my shoulders, shockingly bright green eyes, and short. Very short. All around pretty small.

My dad, Valentine, says it's because I have some angel blood in me, more than the usual shadow hunter. It makes me special, allows me to create new runes and be an amazing warrior.

Like my brother, Jonathon. We were alike but also complete opposites. Because, where as I came from heaven, Jonathon came from hell. He was a demon. My demon brother. While out mother was pregnant, Valentine had fed her demon essence and Jonathon was the result, just like I was the result when he'd fed her angel essence while carrying me.

I was exactly like my mother, or so I was told. I've never met her. She died just after I was born while fighting a demon.

But my father had brought me up well enough. Trained me hard and introduced me to runes well before I was ready. It's made me tough. Made me the shadow hunter I am. And I wouldn't change anything. Not even my fathers "circle".

The circle was a group of shadow hunters who tired to rid the world of downworlders and destroy the Clave. Rachel's parents were apart of it and my father was the leader.

My father and I didn't always see eye to eye but I was loyal and didn't abandon him, going out of missions like the one we were on right now.

"You ready ladies?" My brother Jonathon came up beside me, glamoured like Rachel and I and dressed similarly to myself. His hair was pale blonde, nearly white, and his black eyes were cool and calculating, cruel really. The spitting image of our father.

"Definently." I said, a smile pulling at the sides of my mouth. I sank into the shadows of the alley behind us, turning with my sensor to track down the demons. The other two followed close behind, Jonathon obviously not thrilled with me leading the way.

We ran across the little floor soundlessly, thanks to the fresh runes we applied before coming out.

Jonathon took the lead from me, his long strides quickly over-powering mine. We come to the end of the alley and head left, going deeper into the city.

Suddenly, from behind a building I see the obvious tail of a demon sliding behind a building. My heart starts pumping in anticipation and I quicken my pace, passing Jonathon.

I turn the corner sharply and smack into a large, hard . . . _something_. I'm thrown back onto my butt with the force and make a little gasp of surprise. I can feel the stinging on the top of my legs and my behind from the rough gravel.

I purse my lips and turn my head, glaring lethally at whatever I'd run into. My scowl quickly slipped off my face when I saw who it was.

A boy, maybe a year or two older than me, stood before me. His hair was golden and curled slightly at the edges, falling across his forehead softly. His tawny amber eyes were sharp in comparison, staring right through me as if, by looking hard enough, he could find out my inner most secrets. His jaw was strong and his nose straight. His muscles were lean but noticeable, impressive even for a shadow hunter which he obviously was, dressed in the black uniform with the burning smell of newly applied marks.

He was scrutinizing me the same way I was him. He flashed a wicked grin and kneeled down as if I was a five year old who'd fallen off their bike. "Want me to kiss your boo boo?" He questioned mockingly.

My eyes narrowed. "Go ahead, kiss my ass." I said, standing up in one graceful movement so I was now taller than him.

He raised an eye brow and I was immediately jealous. I had never learned how to do that. "With pleasure." He said.

Rachel suddenly stopped running at my side. Breathing a little heavy and Jonathon was at my other side, watching the stranger with interest.

"Who are you?" Jonathon asked, folding his arms over his chest to show off his bulging muscles.

The stranger smiled innocently. "An attractive man looking for a demon." He gave Jonathon and once-over. "Have I found one?"

Jonathon growled, pretty much confirming the strangers suspicions.

"Jace! You can't just go running off so far ahead!" I heard a girl yelling from somewhere down the alley. When she came into view she stopped hard and looked at the four of us, Rachel, Jonathon, and I facing the boy- Jace - as if preparing for a fight.

The girl was undeniably beautiful with her long, silky black hair, clear complexion, and dark eyes. She was tall too. "Who are they?" She asked Jace, not taking her eyes off of us. A second after she asked, another boy rounded the corner, and stopped, looking confusedly between us and Jace.

Jace shrugged leisurely, eyeing Jonathon. "Some other shadow hunters who obviously don't know who's turf this is."

"I know who's it's going to be." Jonathon replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You two are unbelievable. You're acting like a couple of gorilla's fighting over some territory." I said.

Jace raised an eye brow, turning his attention back to me. "Gorilla's?"

I nodded slowly. "You know, mammal, hairy, ape. Kinda like you." I explained.

Jace smiled and I nearly swooned. His smile was winning, he even had an endearing little chip in one of his white teeth. "You know, Red, I might actually like you."

My heart sped up it pace but I ignored it, trying to act normal. "To bad I don't like you. Maybe if you'd stay out of my way when I'm going after demons that can change." I looked at him from head to toe, wrinkling my nose and meeting those gold eyes again. "Doubt it though."

Jace laughed. "It's official, I do like you." He announced.

I sighed, exasperated, or at least tried to make it sound that way. "The feeling is mutual. Hope you don't expect me to be nice to you. It's not really my thing."

Jace flashed another quick grin. "Wouldn't change that for the world, Sweetheart."

I turned on him, eyes flashing. "Call me that one more time and I'll show you just how mean I can be." I growled.

He smiled, challengingly. "Sweetheart." He drawled it out slowly.

Quick as lightening, I bent down, swinging my leg out and turning, successfully tripping him and making him fall to the ground. He landed on his butt, a quick look of shock flashing over his perfect features. I bent down, resting my hands on my knees and jutted my bottom lip out, "Want me to kiss you boo boo?" I asked.

Jace jumped up even quicker than I had and tackled me. I landed on my back, my eyes wide with surprise. His legs rested on the outside of either of my sides and he had my arms pinned over my head. "I'll only let you if you give me your name." He drawled in a way I knew sent most girls wild since Rachel was practically drooling, her eyes gliding all over him. The girl with the black hair seemed unaffected by him though, if not a little annoyed.

I raised my chin and told him my name. "Clarissa Morgenstern."

**Sooo, how'd you like it? I thought it'd be cool to write a story of how Clary and Jace might've met if they were both shadow hunters from the start. Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue the story or keep it a one-shot?**

**Love and Hugs, Booky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so after everyone said I should keep the story going, that's exactly what I'm going to do :) I hope I make you all happy with this next chapter! **

CHAPTER 2

The reaction was just as I'd expected. Shock. The boy with the black hair gasped, the pretty girls mouth fell open, and Jace became stock-still, not moving a muscle in his boy but keeping my eye contacted.

The boy with the black hair, who looked like he could be the pretty girls brother, broke the silence first. "She's deranged Jace. Valentine's dead. You know it, I know it, and Isabelle knows it."

The girl, who I assumed was Isabelle, was looking at my strangely, a mix of disbelief and fright on her face. "I don't know Alec, every demon we've killed in the past few days have said something about Valentine being back."

Alec scowled. "You didn't believe any of them. Why believe this little girl?"

I glared over Jaces shoulder at Alec (Jace still had me pinned down, studying me.). "For your information, I'm not crazy. And I'm seventeen."

"That's what any crazy person would say! You-," Alec was cut of.

"Enough Alec." Jace snapped, shifting his weight to his knees and releasing my hands. His mistake.

I pounced out from under him and pushed him hard onto his back, hearing his head hit the hard sidewalk. I internally flinched at causing another person pain but my exterior was cool and collected, like Valentine.

I slid one of my daggers from my hip sheathe and leaned down over Jace, my foot on his chest the only thing keeping him down. Despite his position, his lips showed the ghost of a smile and he raised an eye brow when I pressed the tip of the dagger to his throat.

I heard Isabelle and Alec shuffling, walking toward us to stop me, but Jace held up a hand and they immediately stopped. I thought I heard Rachel murmur something at Jace. Something that sounded a lot like "Idiot."

I smiled down at Jace sweetly. "The demons are right, you know." I said conversationally, studying the dagger next to Jace's tanned skin. "Valentine is back."

Jace nodded, not seeming to have noticed the blade cutting into his skin as he did this. I relented a little bit. "Of course he is."

"Personally, I couldn't care less whether you know or not. I know the truth about it." I grinned mischievously at Jace. I leaned down close to him, keeping the dagger in position. My mouth was close to his ear and when I spoke, my lips barely brushed his skin, sending delighted shivers down my frame. "You know why?" I paused. "I'm Valentine's daughter."

I stood up and looked down at Jace. His eyes fixed on mine and I saw that he believed me. "No doubt about that, Sweetheart. You act just like him."

I cringed mentally. I was loyal to my father and did what he told me but in no way did I want to be like him. Without realizing it, I'd lessened the pressure to his throat and before I knew it, he'd jumped up and had me against the wall of a building, holding me there tightly.

Rachel and Jonathon stepped forward, Jonathon looking hungry for a fight. "Enough of this!" I shouted, losing my temper and afraid that if Jonathon got to close, he may actually kill Jace.

I was breathing heavily in my anger, my green eyes flashing. I turned to Jace. "Look, either you three go your own way and let us take care of this demon _you_ got in our way from killing, or we fight and you die." I raised my eye brows, both of them. There was no fancy, one eyebrow movement for me.

Jace smiled. "How about neither?" He questioned. "You're coming with us to the institute." He paused for a moment. "Either you come willingly or I'll pick you up and carry you all the way there. Both choices are fine for me, both options end up with you in my bed." Jace grinned wickedly.

**Sorry it's terribly short but if I didn't end it there, this chapter would've dragged on for hours! (Not that I think any of you would be to troubled by that) But anyway, review, tell me what you think! Any idea's for what should happen next? I'm open to them! Anyway, thanks for reading, glad I continued the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is just an authors note. Anyway, I was just rereading the second chapter and I started feeling super guilty for how short it is. Like I've told you before, I have no lay-out for where this story is going, it was just supposed to be a quick, one-shaptered thing, so stay with me while I fight through this road block :P I'm totally commited now to keep the story going though so no worries there, eventually, it will be finished! The next chapter will definently be longer so I hope you can forgive my epic fail of a 2****nd**** chapter!**

**Love and hugs, Booky!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wow, long time no write, sorry 'bout that, I've been super busy and had come down with a bit of writers block :P Oh well, I'm determined to write this chapter, one way or another so I hope you like it! **

CHAPTER 3

I scowled deeply, crossing my arms over my chest, a weak barrier between myself and Jace. He was standing so close, and what he'd said . . . Well, neither were helping me keep my cool, remain the calm, strong, and cool Clarissa Morgenstern. My father's daughter.

"You're disgusting." I snarled at him.

He took half a step back, a false look of pain crossing his golden features. "Oh, that hurt, Clarissa. That really hurt."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't mock me." I ordered.

Jace opened his mouth, his eyes twinkling mischievously, but before he could say anything, Isabelle stepped forward, grabbing Jace by the arm. "Jace, this is no time for flirting, this is serious. We need to get them back to the institute."

Jonathon growled in his impatience. He took me by my shoulder and pulled me over to where he and Rachel were standing together. "Clarissa, we should run now, while they're distracted."

I bit my lip, looking at the two black hair shadow hunters and the Golden boy. "We can't" I told Jonathon.

Rachel looked at me like I was crazy. "Why not?"

"I'm . . . fascinated with them." I admitted. For some reason the three of them just, reeled me in. I felt the need to be here, with them. It was a strange feeling, something buried deep that I'd never felt before. I brushed it off, though, telling myself that I only felt compelled to stay so I could find out what they knew about my father.

"Are you kidding, Clarissa?" Jonathon whispered harshly at me. I glance at the three people at the other end of the alley to see if they had heard. They seemed to engrossed in their own conversation to notice ours.

"No, I'm not Jonathon." I told him, glaring. Jonathon and I were constantly fighting to dominance, with everything we did, it was a challenge between us. An angel and a demon fighting. I wondered who would win this argument, if I would stay with these people or if I would be forced to come with Jonathon and Rachel.

Jonathon looked at me for a long moment, his black eyes flickering all of my face, as if looking for something. Finally, his eye met mine again and he pursed his lips. "Father is going to be murderous." he whispered. "I'm not going to be at the receiving end of his wrath. I'm not going to stay. You can if you want, but I'm leaving back to Idris."

I nodded at him, feeling we had tied this round, we each won. I turned to Rachel. "You're welcome to go, too, you know." I said.

She bit her lip and looked over my shoulders to where the strangers were. "No, I can't leave you, we're parabatia. I'm sticking with you." I smiled at her, happy I would have someone I knew with me.

"Thanks."

Jonathon hissed. "They are coming back over here, I'm going to go." He looked at me. "Don't die." he said, surprising me, that was just about the nicest thing Jonathon had ever said to me.

"Of course not." I replied.

Suddenly, he spun around and darted for the end of the alley, running out onto the street. I heard pounding footsteps from behind me and suddenly the three shadow hunters were beside Rachel and I.

Isabelle looked a little peeved that Jonathon had escaped but she turned to me and smiled a little coldly. "Clarissa, you and you're friend are going to have to come with us."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yeah, we know, that's why we stayed."

Jace raised an eye brow, looking a little disappointed. "What with you, Goldy locks?" I questioned.

"Goldy locks?" Jace said, grimacing. I smiled. He shook his head. "I was looking forward to a fight, thought it would be fun to drag you all the way to the institute."

I ignored what he'd said. "Which way?" was all I said.

Alec scowled. "You're not going to be running around on your own, what if you planed to kill us with your brother?"

I shrugged. "Fine whatever." I held out my hands. "Bring on the hand cuffs."

Jace smiled. "With pleasure." he took out his stele. "This will hurt if you try to escape so , you know . . . Don't." He drew a rune on my hand and a ring of flames appeared around my wrist. They weren't hot but they licked around my wrists, warming them.

He moved to Rachel next. She was more reluctant when holding out her hands. She and I had worked on fighting with our hands tied. I had gotten it right away but Rachel had some more trouble with it.

When it was all done I looked at the three of them, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. They looked at Rachel and I and for a few minutes, the alley was quiet, nothing but the distant sounds of car and our breathing could be heard.

Jace broke they silence, coming behind me and leading me surprisingly gently down the alley way. "Isabelle, you get the other, Alec, you take up the rear. It's time we figure out what going on with the Morgenstern family."

Jace sounded confident and calm, even a little fierce. But his hands against my shoulders were gentle and warm, heating my chest and stomach strangely. It was a new feeling and a good one.

I wondered which was the real Jace, this hard, dangerous hunter, or this soft gentle man, and if I'd every get to figure it out.

**Yeah, it was another short chapter but hey, at least I finally updated. ****J I hope you guys liked it, I know it wasn't my best chapter but . . . J haha anyway, review, pleeeeaaassse, it would totally make the new year for me J Coome on, you can do it, press that little button down there, it'll only take a few seconds J **

**Love and Hugs, Booky. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm so happy everyone liked the last chapter ****J I've been getting so many positive reviews, it really means the world to me knowing that at least a few people enjoy reading my stories J I hope you all like this chapter, I got a few suggestions to do this scene so I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

We'd walked just one block when the rain started. It came down in sheets, falling hard against the sidewalk and my skin. It was fascinating watching everyone on the streets pull out their umbrellas, creating a sort of roof over the sidewalks, or escaping into the warm, dry shops lining the road. 

I was in the front of our little shadow hunter chain, Jace leading me quickly, so I couldn't see how everyone else was putting up with the weather. I assumed Isabelle looked like some kind of wet, goddess, while I probably resembled a wet cat. 

My suit clung to my body more than usual but it wasn't uncomfortable, just a little heavy but I didn't mind. I looked down, grateful I had worn running shoes, knowing they would come in handy soon. 

"Jace!" Isabelle shouted over the _pattering_ sound of the rain hitting cement. "I think I just saw the guy that was with them before!" 

I felt Jace's hand lose pressure against my shoulder and knew he was turning around to see whatever Isabelle had, and I took advantage of it. 

Before Jace even turned fully around, I lashed out with my leg and swept it just under his knees, kicking his feet out from under him. I heard Jace's startled cry as he fell on his butt and I spun around and ran, hoping I could distract the three other shadow hunters and give Rachel a chance to escape. 

I heard something fly by me and ducked a little, keeping up my pace. "Put the freaking knives away, Alec! We don't want her skewered!" Jace shouted. 

Loud slaps sounded behind me and I knew they were chasing me. I tried to count the number of steps, hoping it would tell me how many were coming after me. I heard at least two, for sure. 

Hoping to throw them off, I made a sharp turn into an alley way, picking up speed. 

I turned one last corner before running into something solid and warm. I looked up and found two golden eyes staring down at me. _Crap._ I thought, scrambling backwards and getting up. 

Jace charged after me, taking me by surprise. My hands were still bound and I took another step back, bringing my foot up to kick him in the chest. Jace was quick though, he grabbed my ankle mid-kick and spun me around, trapping my leg between his stomach and my back, stretching it a little painfully. 

He bent down next to my ear and whispered, "I got you." 

I gritted my teeth and pushed myself back at him and then thrusting forward, tearing my ankle from his grasp. I brought my leg up and kicked up in his stomach. I heard the air _whoosh_ from him in a gust and turned to try to run again but he caught me by my waist and spun me around, picking me up with east, and threw me over his shoulder. 

I gasped, surprised to find myself hanging over his shoulder. I heard Isabelle and Alec finally run into the alley way and heard Isabelle sigh and Alec laugh at the position they found Jace and I in. 

Growling angrily, I kick out and felt my foot connect to Jace's soft spot and heard him groan in pain. I smiled smugly, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction knowing he was in as much pain as I was embarrassed. 

"Are you,-" I heard Alec start but Jace cut him off. 

"Go. Just go. Lead the way." Jace said threw gritted teeth. I felt his hand tighten on my thigh where he was holding me in place and I kicked out again. Jace jerked back before I could make contact. "Not again, Sweetheart." 

They started walking back to the street we had been on before when Jace stopped. "You lost the other one?" He questioned. I couldn't see his face so I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. 

Neither Alec nor Isabelle said anything and Jace took that as a yes. "Well, how about we don't let this one slip through our fingers, hmm? We might embarrass ourselves in front of Valentine's daughter." Jace's arm tightened around me again and I squirmed and pounded my bound hands again his back, sending a searing heat shooting up my arm. 

I gasped out loud and held the tears in my eyes, my vision blurring and my hair dripping around my face in wet tendrils as the rain continued to pour down. "Don't hurt yourself Clary. Please." I heard Jace whisper, barely audible. 

I bit my lip and relaxed involuntarily, feeling a calm come around me at Jace's words. I realized for the first time that Jace wasn't going to hurt me. He didn't want to. 

**It seems I am unable to write a long chapter L Oh well, I guess I'll just have to update more. Anyway, I hope you guys all liked it, I know I enjoys writing this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! **

P.S., Who are your three favorite characters in the MI series? Tell me in your review and I'll tell you mine in the next chapter! J A little way for me to get to know my readers better!

**Love and Hugs, Booky.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay you guys, I'm so sorry I probably got your hopes up for a review but this is just an authors note! **

**First of all, I'd like to apologize for the mistakes in my last few chapters, I'm writing on a new laptop and for some reason, whenever I update a new chapter onto the fan fiction program, I end up with a bunch of randomly added letters I didn't type and an underlined story. **

**Secondly, since my I had a bunch of mistake in my last chapter, I decided I'd tell all of you my favorite characters now **

**In order:**

**Jace: Because he is unbelievably witty and sarcastic but has a sensitive and caring side he saves for those he cares about Plus he's extremely attractive ;) **

**Clary: Because she is a strong heroine and fights for what she wants. **

**Magnus: Because he provides a strong side character to the story and helps out the shadow hunter clan. Also, he is very funny Plus, he had a birthday party for his cat, which I find awesome **

**Anyway, sorry again for the mistakes, I'll try fixing them (hopefully this doesn't have a bunch in it) I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Love and Hugs, Booky**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I think I figured out what the big problem was with all the extra letters and hopefully this chapter won't have any in it! Anyway, it was really cool hearing about everyone's favorite characters in the series; a lot of them surprised me! **

**In other news, has anyone seen the new cover to City of Fallen Angels? Can you say amazing? I'm so excited for it, you have no idea! April 4th**** can't come quick enough!**

**Well, I'm going to stop my rambling and get on with writing the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**CHAPTER 5**

I was insanely grateful that I had on glamour, at least the mundanes wouldn't witness my humiliation. I was still dangling over Jace's shoulder, swaying back and forth to the time of his footsteps. My arms somehow still burned from the moment I'd hit Jace on the back, even with the icy rain pounding down on me. I wanted to fight them, to try to escape but I knew that with three of them and only one of me, it was no hope.

Helplessly, I kept looking around for a possible sign of Rachel or even maybe Jonathon but neither showed and about after ten minutes of trudging through the streets, we made it to a large building. It's glamour would fool any mundane but I saw (craning my neck painfully) through it to the magnificent structure it really was.

Tired of twisting my neck to see their institute, I thumped back down against Jace's back, earning myself a chuckle from him. I gritted my teeth together, resisting the urge to kick him again.

I heard the door open and an inviting gush of warm air surround us as we made our way through the threshold. "Home sweet home." Jace said, holding out his free arm and spinning around, making my head throb.

"We'd better get her up to see Hodge." Alec said, looking at me oddly from behind Jace's back.

Jace, very suddenly, slipped me off his shoulder, only to cradle me in his arms, bridal style. It gave me an even worse position, I wouldn't even be able to kick him effectively. I could always head butt him but, seriously, we all know, no one wins with a head butt.

Jace smiled down at me and I noticed the little chip in one of his teeth again. I glared up at him.

"You could let me go now, I'm not going to even be able to escape in this place." I told him, locking my jaw to try to keep my teeth from chattering.

Jace pouted, pushing his bottom lip out, and I had the sudden urge to reach up and kiss him. I pushed the urge down. "I just want to keep you in my arms, Babe." He winked at me, arms tightening around me.

My mouth dropped open and I turned my face away from his, scowling deeply. "Fine, if you're not willing to put me down with only my hands bound, then bound my freaking feet if you have to, I just want to get away from you!"

I heard a cough from behind us and whipped my head around just as Jace did. An man was standing there, gray hair trimmed short and wearing a tidy little suit. I felt a surge of familiarity toward him, I know I've seen him before but I can't quite put my finger on it.

When he saw me, however, his entire face paled and he gaped. His eyes, full of horror, glanced at Jace. "Jace, Alec, Isabelle . . . What have you done?" The man's eyes landed back on me.

"Hodge, this girl was after the same demon as we were, along with another girl and boy. We got into a fight and she told us she was Valentines daughter." Isabelle quickly filled him in.

"Her name's Clary." Jace added.

I growled and shot daggers at him. "Actually, my name is _Clarissa_. Not Clary." I said, a little reluctantly. Clarissa had always seemed like a mouthful name to me and Clary seemed like a nice nickname.

Jace glanced down at me, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Hodge took a step closer, quickly masking his previous emotions, now merely looking curious.

Jace took a step closer, making me come closer to the man too. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd seen him somewhere. "We wanted to take her back here to question her, see what she knows or thinks she knows about Valentine." Jace informed him.

Hodge took a deep breath, staring at me intensely. "Yes, you three did the right thing. Isabelle, Alec, Jace, please take Clarissa up to Isabelle's room to get her dried off and changed. Meet me in the library when you're done." And with that he turned and walked down the corridor.

I gaped at his back. "Why do all three of you have to come?" I asked, more to myself then them.

Jace waggled his eye brows suggestively.

I bared my teeth. "You'll help me change when hell freezes over." I snarled, feeling blood redden and heat my cheeks.

Jace glanced out one of the windows where the rain had turned to snow without me realizing it. He grinned at me. "That day might come fairly soon." He said, walking toward the elevator hidden in the corner, me still in his arms. I noticed for the first time how warm he was against me, how good it felt to be so close to him. I tried to push the feeling down but it stubbornly stayed, fluttering somewhere deep in my chest.

**OKay guys, yes i'm sorry, another short chapter but i suspect by now you're getting used to it! Anyway, i really hope you all enjoys it, even if it didn't go on very long! **

**Another question, Which of the three Mortal instrument books, CoB, CoA, or CoG is your favorite? Review and tell me and i'll tell you mine in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! What's up? It was really cool reading about your favorite MI books! Personally, my favorite was City of Glass! I just loved the new component Clare adding by throwing Sebastian (a.k.a. Jonathon) into the story. It showed Jace's jealous side (which, you've got to admit, was just plain amazing) Plus, it had a lot of good fighting scenes! Anyway, on to the story!**

**P.S. This chapter is going to be one of the longest in the story so I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S.S. In this story Jace was not raised my Valentine, his parents raised him as a normal shadow hunter until they died when he was ten while out hunting demons. When that happened, Jace was sent to live with the Lightwoods as their new adoptive son. Jace's parent were not in anyway involved in Valentines circle. **

CHAPTER 6

I stood in Isabelle's shower, the water turned on as warm as it would go, burning my skip and turning it pink. My head was hurting and my eyes were squinted in concentration. No matter how hard I tried, I just could not remember where I'd seen Hodge before. He looked so familiar. Was it possible I'd seen him in Idris when I'd sneak out at night? That picture didn't really click though so I assumed it was wrong.

My head throbbed painfully and I scowled, trying my hardest not to think about anything.

I heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Hurry up, Hodge wants to talk to you _today_, not next week. And I'd like a hot shower." Isabelle's complaints were muffled by the door and the curtain around the shower but I did as told. Sighing, I turned off the water and stepped out into the steamy air, wrapping myself in a towel.

I pulled on the clothes Isabelle had given me, jeans that were too small for her and a rather large t-shirt, both looking absolutely ridiculous on my small frame.

Slowly, I opened the door of the bathroom, releasing all the steam, and shuffled into Isabelle's extremely messy bedroom. Clothes were strewn all across the floor, mixed with weapons. Isabelle was laying on her bed but looked up when I walked out.

"Jace and Alec are outside waiting to take you to Hodge." She said.

"Okay." After a bit of arguing and a lot of whining from Jace, we had agreed they'd guard from the outside while Isabelle kept me in check from the inside.

I walked to the door and opened it, closing it tightly behind me. Jace and Alec were sitting on the floor, leaning their backs against the wall opposite from Isabelle's room.

I folded my arms across my chest, raising my eye brows. "Well, you two sure know how to guard someone." I said sarcastically. Jace jumped up, grinning.

He tugged gently on the too-big sleeve of the shirt I was wearing, I flinched away from him. "Those clothes sure are flattering." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Isabelle doesn't have the best selection of clothes but, hey, I make it work." I said, ignoring his sarcastic tone.

"Don't say that too loudly," he warned, "Isabelle might flip out and attack you."

I opened my mouth to reply but I was cut off before I'd even started my sentence.

"Come on, Jace, Hodge is waiting for us." Alec reminded him, glancing at me.

Jace turned from me and started walking down the hall. Alec motioned from me to follow and I did, Alec trailing behind me. We walked for only a few moments when a strange looking cat blocked our way. Jace bent down, scratching it behind the ears. "Hey, Church." He said, smiling as the cat meowed.

"I never took you as a cat person." I said.

Jace looked up from petting Church. "This cat," he said, "is an exception." He straightened up, petting the cat once last time with his barefoot before stepping over him. The cat meowed and looked up at him knowingly. Jace sighed. "We don't need your help, we already know where Hodge is but come along if you want." And with that, he turned and strolled casually down the hall, chatting serenely to the . . . Cat . . . Walking beside him.

I turned around and stared at Alec, my eyes incredulous and questioning, wondering what kind of mad house I'd got myself stuck in. Alec shrugged, obviously amused.

I spun back around, wearily following after Jace, wondering if crazy shadow hunters were even real. I'd never seen one . . . At least until now.

Soon we made it to a set of double doors which Jace pushed open without a pause. Inside there were rows and rows of books. It was very impressive and I stared at them all in awe. I'd always enjoyed a good book. Chairs were set up around the room, big and plush, and a desk sat near an inviting fire place. At the desk was Hodge, watching us as we trudged into the library.

He looked a little odd, not as pulled together as he was before, if he ever was. He was slightly pale and had a light sheen of sweat on his brow, as if he'd been standing too close to the fire too long. I glanced at Jace, wondering if he noticed, too, then mentally slapped myself for caring what Jace noticed or didn't.

"Thank you for bringing her boys, you may go." Hodge said, sitting down in the chair behind the desk.

Jace's brow furrowed and he looked a little angry. "But why can't we stay? We brought her here, we deserve to know what she knows."

"You aren't yet legally an adult. If she has actual information, the Clave may not want it shared with those who aren't of age." Hodge said.

Jace's eyes blazed. He obviously didn't like being treated as a kid. "I'll be eighteen in a few months, an adult in both the mundane and Shadow hunter world, I don't see what difference it makes."

"You'll be legal." Hodge says.

Jace's jaw flexes and he glances at me. For a moment I wonder if he is embarrassed to be treated like a child in front of me but, no, that's not right. He's looking at me like he's searching for something. He's looking at me like he's looking for another argument to stay.

His eyes suddenly lighten and his eyes meet mine for a moment. He smiles quickly then looks back to Hodge, straight faced again. "What if she fights? You'll need someone here to help you fight." Jace said.

Hodge rolled his eyes. "I'm fairly sure my years of training greatly exceed hers."

Jace folded his arms over his chest and made a big show and looking me up and down, like he was sizing me up. He then turned toward Hodge and did the same thing.

Finally, Hodge lost his patience. "Out! Now!" He yelled, pointing menacingly at the door. On the way out, Jace turned around. "Alec is _legally_ adult, he can stay then, right?" Hodge marched over to thee door and dramatically slammed it in Jace's pissed off face.

"He seems easy to live with." I said sarcastically.

Hodge looked at me a little oddly. I guess he wasn't expecting the prisoner to have a personality . . . Or humor.

"He has a horrible attitude and appetite but at least he cleans up after himself." Hodge said, walking over to the desk.

Once he's sat, a large, black Raven swooped down and landed neatly on his shoulder. Startled, I jumped a little and stared at the bird. _Strange,_ I thought, _Father has a bird just like that._

Hodge wrote a short note and held it up to the bird who took it in his sleek, black beak quickly, spreading his wings and flying up to the highest point in the ceiling before . . . Flying _through_ the roof. Not exactly through the roof but through a portal on the roof.

"So, you said your name was Clarissa Morgenstern, did you not?" Hodge said as an attempt to distract me from the portal.

I looked back at him, holding my head high. "Yes, that's right." I truthfully didn't care what they thought, but it'd be nice not to be marked as the second crazy shadow hunter in history, Jace being the first.

Hodge nodded. "I see. And why, Ms. Morgenstern, why you in New York?" Yup, there's that nice, soothing, scared-animal, crazy person voice.

My eyes narrowed a fraction but Hodge caught the move and he looked suddenly nervous, like he'd seen it done before. I knew that I got the habit from my father, it was something he did when he was annoyed or upset. Or being questioned.

"I was in New York, _Mr. Hodge_, because there is a ridiculous amount of demons here. You might want to actually train your shadow hunters to kill a demon every now and then, instead of getting in the way of someone else's hunt." I said to him coldly.

Hodge looked worried, an expression I was quickly becoming accustomed to, and was about to say something, but before he could, a large portal opened up beside him and out stepped . . . Valentine.

I gasped quietly and stare as my father stepped into the room, pale hair combed neatly and black eye narrowed already.

"Thank you for the letter, Hodge." Valentine said, glancing at me.

"You have to hold up your side of the deal. You have to lift the curse." Hodge said in a pleading tone. The man looked desperate.

I could tell Valentine was suppressing an eye roll. "Of course."

Valentine turned quickly and shoved his hand into Hodge's _chest_. Actually into it. The sight it so gruesome that I stand quickly and run to the opposite wall, standing with my back to the wall. Black liquid seeps from his skin and through his crisp suit. His face is a mask of pure pain and his mouth is gaping open but his scream is silent.

Valentine rips his hands from Hodge and stands back, taking a handkerchief out of his chest pocket, wiping his hand. Hodge looks amazed but a little doubtful. He glances at Valentine. "That's it? It's gone?" He whispers.

Valentine gestures toward the window. "See for yourself but you shouldn't need to. I am a man of my word."

Hodge looked a little more hopeful and he thanked Valentine before running out the door on the wall I was cowering again, still completely freaked out about what I'd just witnessed.

When the door shut, Valentine turned and glared at me sharply, he looked so frightening in the moment that I couldn't want anything more than to be as far away from this monster as possible.

"Clarissa." He spat out my name as if disgusted by it. I shiver and realize that I am more scared now than I've ever been.

I don't answer him, I only stare at him with wide eyes. He just _reached into_ another human being. What more was he capable of? What more could he do that I haven't witnessed?

What was he willing to do to me?

"What were you thinking?" He growls at me, taking a step toward me menacingly.

He's waiting for an answer. Finally I find my voice. "I didn't think it'd be a big deal. I thought you'd want me to find out what they think about you and what you've been doing, if they even believe your alive." I say.

"I know what they say, Clarissa. I'm Valentine, your father, I know it all." He reminds me, voice tight and hard.

My eyes are opened as far as they will go and I see him take another step closer to me. He's closing in on me.

"Your brother told me that you wanted to go with these shadow hunters." Valentine said, taking another step closer to me. My mind is buzzing, thinking of an escape route. I remember the door to my right that Hodge had escaped through. It'll be my only chance.

"I don't want to be with them." I say and the second it's out of my mouth I realize it's a lie. A big, fat lie, staring my father right in the face.

He takes another step closer to me. I resist scooting closer to my escape, if I do that, Valentine will know what I'm thinking, he'll be prepared to block me.

Valentine ignores my lame lie. "Is it perhaps, because of this boy? This Jace character?"

"Jace?" I say, my mouth suddenly dry. I don't understand why though. I've only just met him and in that time, all I've done is bicker with him.

Valentine raises an eye brow. "Have a struck a nerve? Jonathon told me that you and this boy were . . . Flirting." He says the last word like it's a completely foreign concept to him.

"Of course you haven't struck a nerve." I say, trying to sound calm.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, CLARISSA!" Valentine shouts, lashing out with his hand. He catches me on the arm, his nails digging into my skin and scratching me. I yelp and make a run for it. I feel Valentine behind me and I open the door without hesitation, dashing half way down the hall before realizing Valentine was no longer behind me.

I look back. He was standing in the doorway of the library, glaring at me like I was a normally well-behaved puppy that he'd just found chewing on his favorite pair of shoes. "Even you're not stupid enough to go running through an institute full of shadow hunters." I say.

He doesn't answer me for a moment, just watched me. "This is a mistake, Clarissa. You will come to greatly regret this. And I will get you back. You'll be mine again." He threatened.

"No I won't, Valentine." It's the first time I'd ever called him anything but Father to his face. "I will do everything I possibly can to stay away from you." I said. I feel blood dripping down my arm from where he scratched me. I feel a million little bumps and bruises resurfacing, as if they happened just a few seconds ago, as if they were still there. All of them punishments from this man who calls himself my Father. How could I have stayed with him all these year, content to being pushed around, to be under his thumb? I feel tears surfacing to my eyes, ready to spill over. Years of abuse floating up to the surface. It's over-whelming.

The tears don't go unnoticed by Valentine. "You are already going weak being with these people. You will never last without me." He turns and walks into the room, and into the portal, disappearing.

I wait another minute after he's gone until I let everything really come crashing down, the way I last my father, the way he threatened me, the blood dripping down my arm, the horrible look of pain on Hodge's face that is forever etched into my mind.

And when I let everything come crashing down, I crash right along with it.

I feel the sudden need to be as far away as possible from that horrible room, terrified Valentine will pop back out. I spin around as fast as I can and sprint down the hallway, having no idea where I'm going but not caring, just want to put as much distance between much and the library as I can.

I run so fast my hair flies out behind me, and my legs ache, and my heart races, and my eyes water even more. But I don't care. All there is now is my body and getting it away from Valentine. Away from everything he threatens to do.

But something blocks me.

I run right into something solid and warm and comforting. I stumble back, tears still streaming down my face.

"Whoa, Clary, we have to stop meeting like this." Jace jokes. I look up into his tawny amber eyes, so full of jokes and happiness. All of that suddenly disappears and he's filled with concern and worry and, if I'm seeing right, panic. He looks like he wants to high tail it out of here, get as far away from the crying teenage girl as possible.

But Jace is strong and brave. And he doesn't do that.

"Clary . . ." He says, taking a step forward.

I reach up and hastily wipe a few tears away but wince. I've used the arm with the gash. Jace notices the blood than.

His face turns stony. Scary calm. "Where the hell is Hodge, and why isn't he looking after you?" He asks himself more than me, I think. His voice is just as hard as his face.

A sob suddenly escapes me and a fresh wave of tears falls over my cheeks. "Hodge . . . Hic . . . Ran." I say between sobs. "Valentine came by . . . Hic . . . Portal."

Jace's eyes widen a fraction before he takes a step toward me, reaching out with his arms. He pulls me against him hard, cradling the back of my neck gently and wrapping his other arm around my waist. This doesn't feel like the other times he's held me. It's not flirty or rough or playful. This is serious and full and comforting. This is the real Jace.

And he doesn't even care my arm is dripping blood all over him.

**Phew, that was a LONG chapter! It took me forever to write but I hope it was worth it, you guys totally deserve it! I thought it was time for something big to finally happen and I just hope you aren't disappointed. Please review and tell me what you think, let's try to get at least ten reviews this chapter! It'd make me update faster! **

**P.S. What was your favorite scene in City of Bones? Tell me in your review and I'll tell you mine next update! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, it's been a really long time, sorry about that . . . Truthfully I wasn't even going to continue this story or my other one for that matter, I've just been so busy this year. But I came home from school sick today so I figured it would be a good time to write some more, I hope you forgive me! **

**Anyway, here we go. **

Chapter 7

"I still think we should restrain her in some way, I mean, she is Valentine's daughter, assuming what she said was the truth." Alec said, arms crossed over his chest uncomfortably. He wouldn't look me, Jace, or Isabelle in the eyes, he just glared at the kitchen table where we all sat.

"I hate to admit it but, Jace, really she could be tricking you." Isabelle said, looking a little guilty for saying what she did.

Jace glared at them both, his eyes the color of burnt honey. He was standing and had his arms crossed over his chest like Alec but unlike Alec, he didn't look comfortable. He looked . . . Scary.

"I don't know if you two have noticed but Hodge is gone. How did he get out, if it weren't for an extremely powerful shadow hunter?" he took a sharp looking dagger out of nowhere and spun it carelessly in his hand, looking down at it with vague interest. "Valentine is powerful."

"Was powerful, Jace." We all jumped at the voice that sounded behind us. I turned around in surprise and saw an Isabelle double.

Well, not exactly like Isabelle. This women was obviously older and had blue eyes like Alec's instead of her dark eyes. I assumed it was their mother, Mayrse.

Jace looked surprised to see her but quickly hid the emotion, leaning against the marble counter. "Hello Mayrse."

She looked at him hard at first but it quickly morphed into a softer expression. She sighed. "Jace, what is going on?"

Alec answered before Jace had the chance. "This girls name is Clarissa. She claims to be Valentine's daughter." Mayrse stiffened for a moment before her eyes landed on me. I watched her eyes widen than narrow.

"Where did you find her?"

Jace cut in, sending a glare at Alec. "We were out hunting for a demon. We ran into her and two other people, one being her brother, Jonathon."

Mayrse was frozen for a long while, her eyes fixated on me. Under her icy gaze I felt unwelcome, anxious. I wanted to run from this place and never come back.

Finally, Mayrse spoke. "Boys, Isabelle, please take Clarissa to the training room and wait for me there. I have to get someone."

Confused, Isabelle stood. "Mother, should we just let her be unrestrained?"

It was Mayrse who look confused now. "You are all shadow hunters with years of training. Three of you against one of her. Besides that fact, she is dwarfed by all of you-"

"Hey!" I said, outraged."

"-I assume you can keep her controlled without going to those measures." And with that she left, already looking more uptight than when she had arrived.

"I am not that short and I could take all of you if I really wanted to." I said, gathering up the last of my dignity.

Jace grinned. "Please, you barely come up to my knees."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, causing Alec and Isabelle to mimic the action immediately. "That's a bit of an exaggeration. I'd say the top of my head is about at your chin."

Isabelle cocked her head and nodded. "I'm going to have to agree with Clary."

"Oh, ganging up on my now, are we?" Jace said.

Isabelle ignored him, sighing. "I wish I was short."

I looked at her incredulously. "You're joking, right? Being short sucks."

Isabelle shook her head and started leading me out of the room, apparently forgetting that I was a threat, and leaving two confused looking boys in the kitchen to hurriedly catch up. "You're the perfect height for guys. I mean, sure, they tend to like us tall but that just doesn't work as well. It's awkward being taller than them. I mean, I can't even wear heels!"

"Not that that stops her much." Jace grumbled from behind us.

I wrinkled my nose. "I hate heels, I don't understand why people were them."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "There is so much you could learn from me, it's ridiculous."

I shrugged and stopped in front of a large door. Isabelle opened it and we entered a large room filled with training materials. "Wow, this is nice." I said.

"Didn't you have something like this when you trained with Valentine?" Jace asked, coming up beside me.

I shook my head. "My father-er Valentine, I mean, he wasn't one for easy training."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked, sitting down on a workout mat.

"I mean that very first time I held a knife he put me in a maze with two demons. I wasn't allowed out until they were dead." I glanced at their horrified faces and shrugged. "I learned how to survive."

"What a bastard. How could you treat your kid like that?" Jace said. He was laying on his back, his legs and arms spread out like he was preparing to make a snowman. His golden eyes flicked across the ceiling.

I shrugged, uncomfortable. I had learned a lot that way, whether I wanted to admit it or not.

I heard heels-the blasted things-clicking down the hallway to the room we were in. We all turned to the door but I was the only one to freeze when it opened, revealing two women, one being Mayrse and the other someone I'd never seen before in my life but at the same time, it felt like I'd seen her everyday of my existence.

Her red hair was pulled back into a messy braid and she was wearing a white t-shirt and jean overalls covered in paint. Her green eyes stared back into mine, almost an identical match.

"Hey Jocelyn." Isabelle said, standing up along with Alec. The only one who didn't move an inch was Jace. He stayed frozen, eye brows raised at Jocelyn.

I made a move to stand but fell back onto my butt and ended up scrambling back a bit.

Jocelyn's eyes were locked on mine and her paint splattered hand resting over her mouth. A violent shiver rocked it's way through my body and my stomach twisted into knots.

"Clarissa . . ." She took a step forward but I didn't move. Suddenly she was kneeling in front of me, taking the hand that had been over her mouth and running it down my cheek, not quite touching but close enough that I could feel the heat of her skin. "Clary."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, voice shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't even care anymore, not that Isabelle and Alec were looking from Jocelyn and I to their mother is astonishment, or that Jace stood a few feet behind Jocelyn's back, watching me.

She bit her lip, her eyes watering. "I thought you were dead." She whispered. She stood up quickly, her entire being shaking with rage. "He told me my baby was dead." He voice was calm and icy. Deadly.

"Jocelyn . . ." Mayrse took a few steps forward, a hand reaching out hesitantly.

"That bastard told me my daughter was dead." I just stared up at her as she stared down at me. "She's not." Her voice softened and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "She's right here."

I could see Jace take a step back in surprise but I barely registered the movement. My mother . . . She was right here, right in front of me. I thought she had been dead too. That is what my father had told me.

"Mayrse, Jace." Jocelyn-my mother- said, still not taking her eyes off of me.

"Yes?" Jace answered.

She finally turned to him. "I want Valentine dead."

**So, was it as bad as I thought it was? I'm a little rusty on the characters, I haven't read the books in a while so tell to how it was, was it worth the wait? Anyway, read and review! Thanks guys!**

**Sorry about the wait, Booky. **


End file.
